The present invention relates generally to archery equipment and relates more particularly to a device for extracting arrowheads of the detachable threaded type from objects into which they have become embedded such as trees, target stands, etc.
Archery equipment has in recent years undergone significant technological changes, both with respect to the bows and the arrows. The introduction of the compound bow has permitted the development of more power resulting in high arrow velocities. The arrows themselves have become more refined, the better arrows having metal shafts with detachable arrowheads. The arrowheads are available in a variety of styles and may be separately purchased and attached to the shafts to suit the purposes and preferences of the archer.
When the intended target is missed, it is not unusual for the arrow to strike a wooden object such as the target stand, a tree, or even a building. When using a high powered bow, the arrow will become embedded to such a degree that removal is impossible without damaging or risking damage to the arrow shaft. In view of the relatively high cost of the shaft and the arrowheads, a need exists for an effective tool for salvaging errant arrows.
Several attempts to satisfy such need are exemplified by the disclosures of prior patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,692, an arrowhead extractor is disclosed wherein a threaded handle is substituted for the arrow shaft and then manipulated by swinging and/or tugging movements to dislodge the arrowhead. Such a device suffers the disadvantages of requiring substantial physical effort to remove the arrowhead and further is of such a size as to be awkward to carry about, especially when hunting. Because of its size and necessary strength, the device further must be of robust construction and would thus be expensive to manufacture.
A different approach is presented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,020 wherein a form of slide hammer is attached to the arrowhead and repeated impacts of the hammer employed to free the head. Such a device is even more unwieldy than that previously described in terms of portability and would be considerably more expensive to manufacture.
There accordingly exists a need for an inexpensive, compact, lightweight, easily manipulated device for dislodging errant arrowheads from embedment in target stands, trees, and similar penetrable objects.